


Underneath

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, cheerio!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and his crush, Blaine, are forced underneath the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and awful, I struggled with this. I don't own glee.
> 
> Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.
> 
> December 21st prompt ‘Underneath'

“So have you spoken to him yet?” Rachel asks, popping up beside where Kurt’s standing against the wall. Rachel Berry’s ‘Christmas Eve-Eve Bash’ as she so titled it, is in full swing. The entirety of the New Directions were invited who in turn invited a few of their own friends - including McKinley High’s newest transfer and Cheerio, the very popular and very gorgeous Blaine Anderson. More importantly to Kurt, the very openly gay Blaine Anderson. Kurt’s never actually spoken to Blaine before, though he has seen him around school and at the last couple football games.

“Who?” Kurt responds, feigning ignorance despite knowing exactly who Rachel’s referring to. Kurt’s recently developed a longing-from-afar type crush on Blaine and in the last few weeks he’s rambled multiple times to Rachel about how good he looks in the tight Cheerios uniform. Kurt’s never intended to talk to the boy, as Blaine is both extremely popular and very out of his league, he figured he’d enjoyed the crush for what it was and let it pass once it was done.

“You know who! Blaine!” Rachel stage whispers, dramatically pointing to over where Blaine is standing, chatting to Sam Evans. Blaine’s out of his uniform for once and dressed in a red polo shirt, dark blue jeans and a black cardigan - he looks absolutely delicious, if Kurt may say so himself.

“Rachel…”

“What? I asked Sam to invite him specifically so you can stop your whining…”

“Rachel!” Kurt snaps, crossing his arms.

“Go, now! Talk to him!” Rachel suddenly has two hands on the back of Kurt’s shoulders and is ushering him through the crowd of partiers towards the doorway where Blaine and Sam are standing.

“No, I can’t-” Kurt defends, angrily attempting to turn back around and get the hell out of this situation.

“Sam!” Rachel calls over the music, a vice like grip on Kurt’s upper arm with one hand and waving at Sam with the other. Sam’s face looks up at them and Blaine turns as well to see who caught Sam’s attention.

“Don’t you dare!” Kurt hisses,

“Sam! Could you come help me with something?” She calls again, dragging Kurt towards to stand right where the pair are standing, “I’m sure Kurt and Blaine will be fine on their own.”

The two are left standing awkwardly as Rachel grabs Sam by the wrist and drags him into the kitchen. Kurt blushes and is about to open his mouth to apologise when Blaine beats him to it.

“You’re Kurt right?” Blaine asks, a friendly smile on his face.

“That’s me.” Kurt says, eyes diverted down to his feet. He takes a breath before looking back up to Blaine, “Look you really don’t have to hang around with me, I’ll go-”

“Hey no, I’ve been meaning to talk to you anyway.”

Wait, what?

Without looking like a fumbling idiot, Kurt tries to piece together a sentence in response.

“Why, why would you be looking, uh, meaning to talk to me?” Kurt asks, a bright red blush flooding his cheeks. How did Blaine even know who he was?

“Well...I’ve noticed you at a few of the games when I’ve been cheering and Sam told me you were gay so I thought-” Blaine starts, looking quite embarrassed and bashful though his eye contact never falters. He’s interrupted by the noise of Rachel’s screeching as she pops back up beside them.

“ _MISTLETOOOOOOE!_ ” She cries, pointing above them to where a newly placed branch of mistletoe is hanging - directly above them.

So that’s what she needed Sam for, or really, his height.

“You have to kiss, it’s the rules.” She demands,

“Blaine definitely does _not_ have to kiss me.” Kurt says, absolutely horrified that Rachel is putting poor Blaine in this position.

“Kurt, you can’t break the mistletoe rules - I didn’t make them!” She insists,

“You just put that there!”

“I don’t mind kissing you.” Blaine’s voice cuts through the two arguing, their heads snap in his direction. He looks slightly like a deer caught in the headlights, his dark brown eyes wide - but only momentarily.

“You don’t?”

Blaine doesn’t reply, instead he steps forward into Kurt’s space and brings a hand up to the nape of Kurt’s neck. His eyes flicker briefly to the mistletoe hanging above them, before he begins to lean in slowly, giving Kurt enough time to pull away. He doesn’t. Instead he closes the remaining gap between them and presses their lips together. They pull away for a second - Rachel’s cheers of victory in the background - then come together once more. This time the kiss is deeper and messy, they’re less hesitant. Blaine wraps his right arm around Kurt’s neck and cradles his waist with the other, bringing them together as close as possible. This time when they pull away, the remain close, their foreheads resting against one another.

“Go out with me.” Blaine asks breathlessly. “I’ll take you out for dinner after Christmas, we’ll go skating or something and have hot cocoa and-”

Kurt responds by smashing their lips together and the two are quickly hooked in a deep make out session.  As Kurt’s tongue slips into Blaine’s open mouth (and Blaine’s in his), he makes the mental note to send Rachel Berry a thank you card and possibly a gift basket. 


End file.
